blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Leopold Vermillion
is a nobleman of House Vermilion and a member of the Crimson Lion squad of the Magic Knights.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, page 3 Appearance Leopold is a boy of average height with long, messy vermilion hair. He keeps a third of his hair in a braid while leaving the rest in a messy, spiky hairstyle. One of his prominent features is the red markings around his turquoise eyes. Leopold wears a set of clothes that clearly shows his nobility. He sports a light-colored tunic under a dark blue shirt with high collars, which have gold-colored trimmings along the edges. He also wears a light-colored sash that holds the shirt together. At the bottom, Leopold wears light-colored pants that extend slightly below his knees and a pair of dark-colored shoes. On top of everything, Leopold wears a long robe. As a member of the Crimson Lion squad, Leopold also wears the squad's signature robe. The red robe is short and only covers his torso. It also has gold-colored intricate designs, which decorate the lower front side of the robe. Additionally, it is complemented by a scarf and a pair of gold-colored ropes that are coming out from between the scarf and the robe. The ropes are decorated with purple stones at each end. Lastly, the squad's insignia is located at the center back of the robe. During his childhood, Leopold has shorter, messy hair that cover his ears. He wears similar attire as his teenage years, but the shirt has short sleeves.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 33, page 2 After taking a vow to become the next Magic Emperor, Leopold sports a dark-colored, diamond-shaped marking on his forehead.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 36, page 19 Personality Leopold is a brash person who likes to act without properly thinking about his action. This side of him comes out when he sees Asta's rebellion against several nobles, which prompts him to quickly declare the latter as his rival.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, pages 15-16 Additionally, when Asta leaves to defend an invasion by himself, Leopold quickly follows him without listening to his older brother's plan of counterattack.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 25, page 11 Furthermore, Leopold is also someone who was raised as a noble. This resulted in his tendency to insult someone of lower social standing or any members of the high society that harbors a peasant, such as when he openly mocks the Golden Dawn squad for having Yuno in their ranks.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, pages 9-10 In addition, Leopold is man with high self-esteem who is confident with his own abilities where he does not hesitate to decline any assistance during a fight, even if it is from his own older brother.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 31, pages 7-8 Biography Leopold was born as a nobleman of House Vermilion where he is the second son. He spends most of his childhood training under his older brother, Fuegoreon Vermilion, in order to polish his abilities. One day, Leopold asks his brother of the symbol, which he branded on his forehead. Once he hears of his brother's vow and overhears several others praise his immense strength and abilities, Leopold aims to become a Knight worthy as his aide.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 36, page 18 Years later, Leopold accompanies his older brother, the captain of the Crimson Lion squad, to a Magic Knights Entrance Exam. During the exam, he remains silent as he observes the examinees who are taking on the various tests.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, page 14 About a week later, Leopold is invited as one of the honorary Magic Knights to a War Merits Conferment Ceremony, at which he is to be promoted and decorated with a medal.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, pages 18-19 He attends the ceremony alongside his brother, who is also invited as the captain of his squad.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, pages 2-3 At the end of the ceremony, Leopold attends the celebratory banquet that Julius Nova Chrono had prepared for the guests of the ceremony, and the unwanted guests that Julius brought along with him are included.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, pages 6-7 Once the Magic Emperor leaves the banquet hall, Leopold quickly instigates a conflict where he insults the Golden Dawn members for harboring a peasant, Yuno, in their ranks. His remarks escalate and a conflict arises between one of those unwanted guests, Asta, with several of the honorary Magic Knights.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, pages 9-19 When the conflict dwindles, Leopold openly announces to the other Knights that Asta is his rival after seeing his combat skill. Not long after, someone enters the hall and informs the Knights that the Royal Capital is being invaded.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, pages 18-20 When Asta decides to rush to the battlefield ahead of his colleagues, Leopold quickly follows suit as he ignores his older brother's directions.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 25, pages 10-11 Eventually, Fuegoreon manages to catch up with him as they arrive at the North District of the Royal Capital. After seeing that they are fighting against reanimated corpses, Leopold begins to incinerates with his Fire Magic every corpse that he sees.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 26, pages 4-6 In the meanwhile, he also observes Asta's fight against Rades from afar and further praises Asta's fighting style.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 26, page 14 Subsequently, Leopold assists his rival by incinerating all of the corpses that are preventing him from delivering the final attack on one of Rades' corpse, "Jimmy".Black Clover Manga: Chapter 27, pages 14-19 Afterwards, Leopold is stuck in a disadvantaged fight against Rades' other corpse along with Noelle Silva.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 30, page 14 When Fuegoreon asks about his condition, Leopold quickly denies any needs of assistance as he shows the former his unwavering fighting spirit. Subsequently, seeing his older brother's fight and hearing his words of encouragement quickly raise his morale as he prepares to continue his fight against Rades' corpse.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 31, page 18 After a slight struggle, Leopold and Noelle finally defeat their opponent as they salute Fuegoreon who commends their efforts.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 32, pages 3-4 While Fuegoreon is interrogating Rades, the former is suddenly teleported away from them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 32, page 11 Seeing his brother's disappearance, Leopold immediately confronts Rades and demands the latter to reveal his whereabouts. Subsequently, Asta manages to locate the man who teleported Fuegoreon from a pile of corpses where he was hiding. The man then opens another portal from which the body of Leopold's older brother falls. Seeing his brother's condition, Leopold is rendered speechless as the revelation filled him with shock and anger.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 32, pages 13-19 As he approaches his brother's body, flashes of his past with Fuegoreon begin to emerge while he remains in disbelief. At that moment, Rades suddenly ambushes him and sends him flying towards a wall.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 33, pages 1-5 However, he quickly regains his footing and prevents Valtos from ambushing Asta. Unfortunately, reinforcements for Rades and Valtos arrive and surround them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 33, pages 14-17 As the five mages who came to assist Rades and Valtos begin to launch their assaults on Asta, Leopold quickly enters the fight and rampages against them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 34, pages 4-7 During the fight, Noelle tries to assist them, but her protective spell is easily subdued. At that moment, Leopold and Asta attempt to charge on one of the mages. In contrast, the mage easily defeats both of them with one of his spells. Fortunately, the Knights who were sent away by Valtos, return and prevent the enemies from killing them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 34, pages 8-13 Once the enemies have left, Mimosa proceeds on treating Leopold with one of her spells.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 35, page 3 Afterwards, Leopold is taken into the medical ward for advanced treatments.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 36, page 10 Once he is able to move, Leopold exits the building and finds the Knights standing outside. He then declares to them of his new ambition as he makes his vow to become the next Magic Emperor by branding himself with the same symbol Fuegoreon has on his forehead.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 36, pages 17-19 Battle Prowess Magic *'Fire Magic': Leopold uses this form of magic to manipulate the element of fire. He tends to use it to incinerate his opponents with blasts of intense fire streams.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 26, page 6 Leopold spiral flame.png|link=Spiral Flame|Spiral Flame Leopold wild bursting flame.png|link=Wild Bursting Flame|Wild Bursting Flame Equipment *'Grimoire': Leopold possesses a grimoire, which contains various fire-based magic. It has light-colored covers.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 27, page 15 Fights Events *War Merits Conferment Ceremony *Declaration of Ascension *The Undead Invasion *Assassination of Fuegoreon Vermilion Notable Quotes Trivia * Leopold likes interesting men and his older brother. References Navigation